Late Night Experiences
by Gatti-Sama
Summary: Heh...how do I explain this? Um...Dilandau and his Slayers, telling in the first person about their first kiss/sexual experience. Guess what? I got the idea when I was watching Judge Mathis. I know, scary...
1. Intro & Warning

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERZ:

Don't flame me PLEAZ. This idea came to me suddenly while I was watching Judge Mathis. No, really. It did. This is a collection of short stories about the Dragon Slayers, giving us their view on their first kiss/sexual experience on the Vione. No, no lemons in this fic. It might get a little steamy, so I would advise anyone who does not like stuff like this to hit the back button now.

*Silence*

*Even more silence*

Still here? Ok then, purvey bunnies! Move on to the next chapter to start reading!

C ya,

~Ryuugekitai Support Staff Boss


	2. Dilandau: Oh, Bother...

Late Night Experiences

Dilandau

She came to me one night.

I was sitting at the beautifully engraved oak desk in my most private of chambers, pouring over battle strategies and plans, when she knocked at my door. Normally, I would let no one in, but certainly no one threatening would come at this hour, right?

"Come in..." I call softly. The door opens with a mechanical swish, and closes just as quickly. Refina is standing in the doorway, one of the few female Dragon Slayers I actually permitted to join. It was because of her unique fighting ability that I allowed her to become one of us in the first place.

"Yes?" I mutter, not looking up. She is only a woman after all, and she certainly has not come to kill me. I would know if that were so. She comes toward me, and I have still not set eyes on her. I am afraid to. Being the teenager that I am, I am sure that once I look, my eyes will be glued there forever until the 'problem' is remedied. No, I have no time for women, nor am I the slightest bit interested in what she has to offer.

Damn, was I ever wrong.

"Dilandau-Sama?" She asks me, standing right beside my desk. I dare to look up- A mistake I now realize- and find myself staring right at her. She is close enough that I can smell her sweet odour, yet far enough away for her to tease me. She is a little higher than I am, as I am still sitting down. She is not wearing her uniform, as she should be. Instead, a rather revealing set of undergarments I knew were covered by a longer top, looking much like a red satin dress, going down about halfway to her knees. Unconsciously, part of me wishes to see what's under that dress, to look at her curvaceous body. Her blue eyes flash deviously as she stands there, looking very tempting indeed. Her blonde hair is loose around her shoulders, adding to the tension already building in the room.

I make motions for her to come closer-something which happened apart from my mind, mind you-but she stays where she is, in the middle of the room, staring at me and batting her eyes. She wants me to come closer to her, to chase her down. Why should I do such a thing? This girl makes no sense. I return to what I was previously doing, assuming that she would leave. Instead, I find her arms around my neck moments later, her body leaning against mine from behind. Irritated, I smack the pen down on the desk, ready to tell her off, but when I turn my head around, I find myself awfully close to her full lips, which are hovering just millimetres from my own. Instantly, my body temperature begins to mysteriously rise, making my insides shake. What...?

Refina lightly grabs my upper lip and gently sucks on it, fully surprising me. She was...coming on to me! I can't move...My wide eyes watch her as her own eyes stare back into me, hidden with smiles. She's proud of what she's just done, I can tell that. I know that I should push her away, but I...can't. My body is frozen in this position, eyes wide, the taste of a female on my lips.

That moment, I think, was the moment I really knew who Refina was. I know that sounds stupid, but there was some sort of connection between us in that moment, and I felt a renewed energy pound through my veins. I wanted to see what this emotion was like.

Refina was rather surprised when I fell to my knees and pushed up the material of her nightgown. I took a look at her well toned stomach, my hands hovering over her hips. She gasped in surprise, her hands coming to the back of my head and neck. That's when I pressed my lips to her stomach. Slowly, my tongue made motions over her bare skin, causing her to let out little moans of pleasure when I got too close to the line of her satin undergarments. The grip of her hands on the back of my head increased, and they slowly moved against my hair, rubbing my scalp slightly. It felt so incredibly good to be doing this to her...

I let the fabric of her nightshirt fall back into place, moving with my hands back up to her face, where I could see her mixed expression of pleasure, happiness and shock. Slowly backing her up, I started on her neck, kinking my head sideways. I could feel her hips running against mine, her thigh trying to travel up my leg...

"Oh, _Dilandau_!" She suddenly cried, calling out when I bit her neck. My mind was a blur after that; all I remember was sucking the tender flesh of her neck over and over until it was red raw, and she was begging for me to stop before I pushed her over the edge. I remember one of my hands being on her thigh, but neither of us cared at that moment. Like quicksilver, my lips moved from her neck to her own lips, and we were locked in that passionate embrace for God Knows how long.

I was in the middle of making another pass through her with my tongue when someone knocked on the door. I held my head up, wondering who it was. Refina kept quiet. We couldn't be caught together, not looking like this.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Guimel, sir. Midnight inspection. Everything ok in there?" He asked, oblivious to the love that was going on past the other side of the door. I called the affirmative, and he left. Refina quickly gathered herself, blushing.

"I'm sorry sir. Please, I should be going now..." She said.

"Yes." I agreed. "But one more thing..." I came towards her, and gave her one more sweeping kiss that blew both our body temperatures right off the charts. Then I released her, smiling deviously.

"Go on, now. I expect you to report for duty on time tomorrow morning." I say, smiling. She nods, a curt military gesture.

"Yes, sir!" She takes this time to leave, leaving me standing there. I sigh, shrugging my shoulders. Walking back over to my desk, I start again on the plans I _should_ have been working on.

Women.


	3. Shesta: Gamerz

Late Night Experiences

Shesta - Gamerz

She came to me one night.

No, not really. I invited her over to my room to play cards, like we always did. Cara is one of the few female Slayers on the team, and I think that the other guys are jealous that she is friends with me. That's all we are. Just friends. At least, that's what I thought.

There came a knock at my door. I knew it was Cara, since it was seven. She always came at seven, and left at nine. That's the way it was. Her sister didn't 'trust' me, and wanted her back by nine. I got up and answered. Cara stood there, smiling at me.

"Hi, Shes." She said softly. She brushed past me, moving over to my bed. She plunked herself down on the plush sheets and comforters, giggling. "Come on, let's get going, ne?" She asked me. I nodded, coming over and sitting beside her. We had been doing this since she had come aboard the Vione, which was about a year. Somehow, her sister took this as 'going out'. Personally, I think she's too overprotective.

Yes, Cara is very pretty, but...we're just friends. Besides, who in the world would want me, shroom boy? Certainly not her. We look a lot alike, too. She has blonde hair, going down a little ways past her shoulders, and blue eyes, like me. Dalet keeps joking that we're brother and sister.

"So, what'll it be? You willing to do a week of kitchen duty for me, Cara?" I asked her, getting a silent glare from her. She raised her eyebrow.

"No, I have something else in mind..." She said, looking like she was thinking hard. I looked at her, wondering what she meant. "If I win, and listen close Shes...If I win, you have to..." She said, smiling.

"What?" I asked her. "What?"

"You really wanna bet me on this, Shes?" She asked me. What the hell was she talking about? She certainly was acting differently than she ever had before around me. She looked like she was...well, like she was _flirting_ or something. _Mental note to self: Remember to smack Refina for this._ I thought. Refina was a hopeless romantic, and probably got Cara to do this.

"If I win, you have to kiss me." She said, blushing slightly. "Hard. And you have to like it, or we'll have to do it _again_ until you do." She smiled, taking out the deck of cards. I watched her shuffle them, wondering if I should call it off.

__

CALL IT OFF? ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS????!?!?! She's coming on to you, buddy... My inner voice nagged at me from some little corner of my mind. Certainly that couldn't be so... No girl would want a guy like me...

"What do you say? Are we on, Shes?" She asked me, flipping the cards a little. What was I going to do? 

__

Say yes, dumbass. The voice came again. I sighed. Why not? "Sure." I felt myself saying. "You are so not going to win." I added, smiling. She looked at me, blushing. Perhaps she hadn't expected me to say yes.

"Fine then. You deal..." She said, tossing the deck to me.

We were wracking up high scores, and were actually tied. Cara stared at me all though the game which would determine the winner.

_Dammit, why don't you just lose? You're gonna get some..._ The voice came back. I sighed, mentally smacking myself. I shouldn't be thinking this, I repeated over and over. I shouldn't be thinking of this... Looking down at my cards, I saw that I had a really good hand. If she had something other than four aces, she was going to lose. She motioned for me to go, looking slightly distressed. Yes, she was going to lose...

"Royal Flush..." I said, placing down my cards. "Sorry, you lose." I said. I was actually feeling a little guilty. _You are going to miss out on the time of your life..._ The voice nagged again, stirring my thoughts. She stared at me, a smile creeping up her lips. _Oh, God... _She placed the cards down on the bed, showing her hand. One three, and...four Aces. Dammit, why now? I sigh, looking elsewhere in the room. Anywhere but her...

Suddenly, I found Cara rubbing up against me, her arms wrapped around my neck rather tightly. I gulp, staring directly into her eyes. I feel myself falling backward, due to the haphazard way we're sitting. I crash backward into the soft blankets and pillows, Cara still clinging to me. She giggles as she falls on top of me, laughing at my red face. Yes, I am as red as a beet about now...

"Ah..." I stutter, thinking of something to say. "Er..." Still nothing. Just great, Shesta. Act like an idiot in front of a girl, why don't you? Suddenly, and with some force, Cara flips us over, causing me to be on top, hovering rather haphazardly overtop of her.

"I know you men like being on the top..." She muttered, smiling at me in such a way that it felt like a crime to stare at her. _All this foreplay, all this increased sexual tension, and all I can do is stare? Dammit, I can't do this..._ I think rapidly, wondering if there is any actual way to worm out of this. She noticed my worming, and in response wrapped her legs halfway around me. No, I wasn't going anywhere.

She reached up, grabbing my upper lip, gently sucking on it. My eyes widen as new emotions suddenly fill my body. A great wave of pleasure ripped down my spine, making me shake a little. Then, almost instantly, my body dropped down on top of hers, pressing against hers fully. I couldn't handle it anymore. I reached down toward her lips, running mine against hers hard, like she wanted. Her hand came up to the back of my head, grabbing it hard. I could feel her fingers digging into my scalp, constantly trying to get a better hold. Her other hand was at my neck, rubbing it gently. Oh, if only Dalet could see me now. I can get a woman, after all...

Cara's leg came up, her thigh riding high up against my body. She had been waiting for this for so long...So many nights waiting for me to make a move...Yeah, like that would ever happen. Slowly, ever-so-careful, Cara began to unzip my uniform jacket. It was only an instant, and then her hands, now stripped of the gloves, were on my chest. The touch of female hands against my skin was it. It drove my sex drive up over it's limits, rocketing me into the sky.

She cried out suddenly when she felt my lips against the tender skin of her neck, my tongue running all over the place. "Hmmm....Shester..." She said, trying to keep her wits, but I knew she was having a hard time doing so, like I was. Even though I was enjoying every moment of this, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I knew for a fact that Guimel was madly in love with her. What would he think when he found out?

No time for that....my back arched up as her hands travelled to the tender areas of my stomach. "Don....uhhh........ah...." I tried to say, but couldn't. Gods, I could barely breath as it was...

There was a sudden knock at the door. My head snapped up, eyes widening. Cara grabbed me, holding me to her. "Don't....stay here..." She complained. Then, there came a voice...

"Shesta? You in there with Cara?" It was my brother, Gatti. I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked him, hoping that he didn't want to come in. If he saw me and Cara like this, he would smack me pretty good.

"Good, just seeing if you were still here. I'm gonna be with some of the other guys, ok? I'll see you later..." Gatti's footsteps trailed off into the distance. When I was sure he was gone, I looked back to Cara.

"I think you should go now. It's nine. Your sister might think we were doing something unholy..." I said, realizing the irony of that statement. She giggled at that, getting up from underneath me.

"But Shesta, hon..." She said, faking a curious voice. "We _were_."

I had to laugh at that.


End file.
